


Uberrima Fidei

by Zamykaet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это хорошо? — спросил Баки. Он лег на бок, спрятав руку под подушку. Точно так же, как в детстве, вспомнилось Стиву, только уже не так расслаблено. На лице застыло что-то смутно похожее на тень улыбки. Он весь был как открытая книга, которую невозможно прочитать, потому что она написана на незнакомом языке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uberrima Fidei

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uberrima Fidei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341182) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct). 



> Часть серии http://archiveofourown.org/series/285708

1.

Спустя семьдесят лет — или три года — Стив снова кончал, трахая оседлавшего его бедра Баки.

— Господи, — вздохнул он и сам не заметил этого. Баки плюхнулся рядом с ним, одновременно довольный, сытый и смущенный. — Господи, Бак, я по тебе скучал.

— Это хорошо? — спросил Баки. Он лег на бок, спрятав руку под подушку. Точно так же, как в детстве, вспомнилось Стиву, только уже не так расслаблено. На лице застыло что-то смутно похожее на тень улыбки. Он весь был как открытая книга, которую невозможно прочитать, потому что она написана на незнакомом языке.

— Да, боже, да, — Стив повернул голову и уткнулся носом под подбородок Баки, вдыхая его запах. Баки пах дезодорантом Стива, чистыми простынями и собственным потом, одновременно знакомо и странно. Последние несколько месяцев они держались на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга и медленно-медленно сближались, пока в итоге снова не оказались в одной постели.

Баки в ответ выдохнул Стиву в волосы, положил металлическую руку на его талию и слегка сжал пальцы.

— Пойдешь с утра на пробежку? — спросил он.

— Да, а потом на пару встреч, — пробормотал Стив ему в грудь. Как всегда. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что Баки, словно принцесса, будет сидеть в одиночестве на верхушке башни, пока Стива не будет рядом. Проклятый замкнутый круг, который невозможно разорвать.

— Ты не будешь возражать, если…

— М-м-м? — сонно протянул Стив, устраиваясь удобнее на его груди и впервые за десятилетия чувствуя себя в полной безопасности.

— Ты не возражаешь, если я завтра спущусь вниз и заберу почту?

Стив приподнялся на локте, не в силах убрать глупую улыбку с лица. Может, мечты наконец-то начали сбываться.

— Нет, конечно, — сказал он максимально небрежно, как и советовал терапевт. Когда придет время, Баки сам научится выбирать. — Мы потом могли бы выпить вместе кофе или пообедать, — добавил он и не смог скрыть волнения. 

Баки резко помотал головой. Правильно. Следить за границами и давать больше свободы. Стив снова прижался к его груди и принялся легонько поглаживать Баки, пока тот не заснул.

2.

Спустя две недели объятий на диване и поцелуев в кровати Стиву стало казаться, что от напряжения у него вот-вот лопнут сосуды, так жарко ему становилось от каждого взгляда на Баки. Но он помнил про границы. Баки не проявлял инициативы и не настаивал на большем, поэтому Стив держал себя в руках. Баки же теперь каждый день спускался за почтой, отсортировывал рекламу, складывал аккуратными стопками рабочие письма и письма фанатов и явно получал удовольствие от этого занятия. С утра Баки общался с терапевтом или со Старком по поводу своей руки, а во второй половине дня спускался к посту охраны в лобби, чтобы забрать почту

Он стал проводить все больше и больше времени внизу, хотя поначалу Щ.И.Т. и Тони нервничали, видя его в окне кафетерия. Однажды Стив пригрозил выбить это окно к чертовой матери, и Баки смог пить латте и наблюдать за людьми еще дольше под присмотром Джарвиса. Он стал проводить больше времени за пределами квартиры, и Стив не мог не гордиться им.

Стив однажды столкнулся с ним, возвращаясь с полицейского тренинга, и был рад видеть его в залитом солнцем кафе. Вот только Баки застыл, едва Стив сел рядом, и все хорошее настроение Стива исчезло от одного выражения его лица: Баки выглядел так, будто его поймали за чем-то ужасным.

— Прости, не хотел тебя пугать, — сказал Стив, положив руки на стол так, чтобы Баки мог их видеть. — Ты не против, если я сяду? Выпьем кофе вместе.

После всего, что они прошли вместе, ситуация была просто абсурдной, но Баки, казалось, готов был сорваться и бежать. Стив буквально чувствовал, как сильно он нервничал.

Баки серьезно кивнул, слегка расслабившись, но Стив, заказывая кофе, продолжал краем глаза следить за ним, боясь, что Баки исчезнет в ту же секунду, как он повернется к нему спиной. Стив и не думал, что после всего Баки так легко можно будет испугать.

Но к тому времени, как Стиву принесли кофе, Баки сбросил напряженность, как пальто, прислонился к Стиву и слушал, о чем он говорит. Стив же считал это такой же победой, как и тень улыбки той ночью.

Через секунду после того, как Стив допил кофе, Баки резко встал, на удивление долго колебался, а потом пошел к лифтам. И Стиву следовало бы догадаться еще до того, как лифт тронулся. Он сам застыл, потому что Баки толкнул его к закрывающимся дверям, и Стив загорелся раньше, чем понял, что рука Баки почему-то сжимает его член, а не горло.

Они вместе добрались до дивана, а потом сползли на пол. Ковер натер Стиву задницу, потому что Баки вытряхнул его из одежды и отсасывал ему так медленно, что едва не свел с ума. Сам Баки кончил там же, на ковре, пока Стив оставлял засосы на его горле, находя ртом пульс — так, как мечтал слишком много лет. Потом они лежали рядом — минуту, а может, целый час. Стив не знал, но ему было плевать. Он отвел пальцами волосы с закрытых глаз Баки, пристально вглядываясь в лицо.

Урчание в животе Баки заставило их встать, хотя Баки покраснел, когда Стив засмеялся над ним. Ощущение тела Баки под боком поднимало Стиву настроение, потому что он помнил, каким зажатым тот был в кафе. Он поцеловал Баки в кончик носа, извиняясь, и, когда они помогли друг другу встать, чтобы пойти готовить ужин, тень улыбки вернулась на губы Баки.

— Ты завтра идешь на пробежку? — спросил он, выпрямившись и встав рядом.

Стив вздохнул. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что утром он уйдет, оставив Баки, как и всегда, в одиночестве. Однако терапевт говорила, что это важно.

— Да, — ответил он. — А потом на заседание, — вечные собрания, он даже умирать будет на очередном собрании.

— Я могу пойти с тобой? — глаза у Баки стали большими и взволнованными, несмотря на то, как глупо заулыбался Стив.

— Да, это было бы здорово, — он поцеловал Баки в ответ. Медленно и счастливо, пытаясь показать Баки, как сильно его любит, и одновременно не акцентируя на этом внимания. 

— Сэм не будет возражать? — что-то в тоне Баки заставило Стива остановиться и посмотреть на него, но он не мог понять, что именно.

— Нет, все будет хорошо. Потом зайдем за пончиками, — сказал Стив, сжал руку Баки и потащил его за собой готовить ужин.

3\. 

Баки кончил с рваным стоном и впился зубами в свою руку, чтобы приглушить звук, а Стив продолжал трахать его. Медленно и сильно, хотя успел кончить уже дважды, вбиваясь в Баки и все еще не веря, что происходящее реально.

Как только Стив вышел из него, Баки перевернулся на спину, краснея, хоть и уставший, но явно готовый к третьему раунду. Стив обнял его, поглаживая грудь и бедра, опустился ниже, чтобы лечь Баки на плечо, как будто снова стал легче на сотню фунтов. Баки теперь тоже стал тяжелее и больше, крепким, как кирпичная стена, так что все было справедливо.

— Зайдем выпить кофе до или после пробежки? — пробормотал Стив Баки в шею, расслабленно запустив пальцы в его волосы. Он сонно попытался сжать бицепс Баки: железная рука до сих пор втайне его завораживала. Компания Тони постепенно модернизировала ее, и теперь Стив, держа ее в ладони, видел, что она стала пропорциональна правой, как в те годы, когда он был мелким. От этого голова кружилась.

— Мы можем взять кофе со сливками? — спросил Баки, смотря в потолок.

Стив повернул голову и лег на подушку, чтобы взглянуть на Баки, абсолютно сбитый с толку.

— Я думал, что ты пьешь черный, — сказал он, не задумываясь, сомневаясь только в своей памяти. Он был уверен, но, возможно, дело было в Депрессии и войне, и у Баки просто не было возможности. Они никогда не могли быть нормальными, и мысль об этом ранила сердце.

Баки замер и напрягся, словно его поймали на чем-то, так же, как в кафе, только еще сильнее.

— Прости, я… — выдавил он и съежился в руках Стива, как будто был кем-то, кого Стив не знал, и кто только что совершил самое ужасное преступление из всех возможных.

— Боже, прости, я ничего такого не имел в виду, — Стив притянул Баки ближе, несмотря на то, как сильно напряглись его плечи. — С утра Джарвис внесет сливки в список, а когда мы спустимся, ты сможешь их взять. Я не хотел сказать… Я не имел в виду, что все должно быть как раньше. Конечно, мы можем добавить сливки.

Баки позволил прижать себя ближе и опустить голову на жесткое плечо. Все будет прекрасно. Они добавят сливки в кофе, Баки перестанет зажиматься и смущаться, и все будет хорошо. Он принялся расчесывать пальцами длинные волосы Баки, окутанный знакомым-незнакомым запахом и ощущением.

4.

Следующие три дня Стив кончал, точно так же запутавшись пальцами в волосах Баки, шумный и практически пьяный. Баки напрыгивал на него, как только он приходил с обеда, не говоря ни слова о том, как прошла терапия или ремонт руки, и засасывал Стива на кухне, в ванной или прямо у двери. Стив, впрочем, не возражал, особенно в те моменты, когда ноги, казалось, вот-вот могли превратится в желе.

Однажды Баки сжалился над ним, позволив рухнуть на диван, и только сверкнул глазами, когда Стив попросил его подрочить себе. И, господи, Стив, оказывается, был совсем не готов видеть, как железная рука Баки сжимает его член, даже после всего, что было. И кончил, практически задыхаясь, наблюдая за тем, как Баки, кончая, продолжает отсасывать у него, целенаправленный и неумолимый, как ураган.

Баки откинулся назад, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Стив неуклюже провел рукой по его волосам, пытаясь расчесать их, но только запутался пальцами, до смешного счастливый от того, что Баки чувствует себя в безопасности.

— Ты не мог бы постричь мне волосы? — спросил Баки, опираясь плечом на его ногу и прижимаясь щекой к бедру.

— Я давно не практиковался, — сонно и доверчиво ответил Стив. У него, наверное, было фото старой стрижки Баки, или его можно поискать в интернете — он любил это делать. Сложнее будет найти бумажную газету, чтобы постелить на пол, но они что-нибудь придумают. — Не хочешь сходить к парикмахеру?

Баки покачал головой рядом с его бедром, а потом повернулся так, чтобы Стив смог запустить пальцы в его волосы и начать почесывать кожу головы. Наверное, этого Стиву будет не хватать, но, возможно, будет неплохо вернуть что-то от старого Баки.

5.

Баки хорошо выглядел с короткими волосами. Душераздирающе хорошо, несмотря на то, что был не совсем таким, как на старых фотографиях. Или, может, именно поэтому. Он стал больше, линии его лица ожесточились, а улыбка на тонких губах побледнела. 

Но он вздыхал во сне точно так же, как раньше, и точно так же обхватывал Стива за затылок и выгибался, кончая, поэтому Стив цеплялся за это. Воспоминания выцвели и оборвались по краям, потемнев от горя и одиночества первых двух лет. Баки с каждым днем становилось все лучше и лучше, и Стив не мог ему не завидовать. 

Он медленно выдохнул Баки в спину, прижимаясь к нему и плавно покачиваясь. Погладил его левую руку — он знал, что Баки едва чувствует ею, но не мог не хотеть заново изучить ее. Прохладные пальцы Баки призрачно и совсем слабо скользнули по его бедру, а потом исчезли.

— В следующий раз... — спокойно начал Баки, так тихо, что Стив вряд ли бы расслышал, если бы чуточку сильнее хотел спать.

— М-м-м? — пробормотал Стив, прижавшись носом и ртом к его плечу, и член сонно дернулся от мысли о следующем разе. Он, наверное, смог бы еще раз. Или прямо с утра, или чуть позже, в душе. Или все три раза, а потом еще один, прямо на столе с завтраком.

Баки тихо, едва различимо вздохнул в темноте.

— В следующий раз ты не мог бы использовать больше смазки? — спросил он, и у Стива остановилось сердце.

— Да, Баки, да, конечно, — выдохнул он, приподнявшись на локте, когда Баки молча напрягся. Окаменел, как в тот раз, когда Стив спросил про сливки. — Мне так жаль, Бак, я не думал… Ты мог бы попросить раньше, — Стив скользнул пальцами по руке Баки, и тот слегка развернулся, ища в темноте его глаза. Стив наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и теплые губы Баки медленно прижались в ответ. — Ты в порядке? — уточнил Стив, садясь. Баки улыбнулся краешками губ и снова поцеловал Стива.

6.

На следующей неделе Баки вернулся домой позже, чем Стив, потому что весь день провел в лаборатории Тони. Он прошел, не останавливаясь, на кухню, сгреб левой рукой майку на груди Стива и потащил к кровати, поэтому Стив не мог не разглядеть новые пластины и винтики с эмблемой «Старк Индастрис», которые соединяли подвижные части руки Баки. Тони ставил логотипы на все, даже на Баки, когда он попал к нему в руки. Последний рывок перед прикреплением нового протеза, как сказал Тони. Казалось, Стив нервничал даже больше, чем Баки. Это было странно, но к этому можно было привыкнуть. Они оба придут в норму, когда работа над рукой закончится.

Баки, похоже, не заметил, как Стив разглядывал его руку, или ему было плевать. Он нервно и упорно стаскивал со Стива одежду, а потом принялся отсасывать так, будто надеялся свести с ума. Он позволил Стиву перевернуть себя и приподнял задницу, опираясь на сложенные руки, раздвинув сильные бедра так, что Стив смог провести руками по жестким мышцам и увидеть, как Баки дрожит. Он растягивал его медленно и взял побольше смазки, пытаясь не торопиться, но Баки нетерпеливо толкнулся к нему. 

Стив позволил Баки задать темп, сжимая его широкие бедра и тазовые косточки, лишь пытаясь поддерживать ритм. Баки заставил его двигаться быстрее, и Стив вцепился пальцами в его плечо, заставляя двигаться медленнее и нежнее. Баки зло выдохнул сквозь зубы, нетерпеливо и жадно, и Стив сдался, прижимаясь к его спине и трахая так безжалостно, как Баки просил. И кончил, дрожа так же сильно, как в их самый первый раз, когда Баки смеялся до тех пор, пока ему не стало плохо, на тем, что Стив чуть не грохнулся в обморок.

— Можешь попросить их завтра дать мне обезболивающее? — спросил Баки, когда Стив рухнул на спину, липкий от пота и тяжело дышащий. Тот сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь заставить голову работать, и приподнялся. Баки лежал на животе абсолютно неподвижно.

— Что? Обезболивающее для чего? — не понял Стив, все еще ошалевший после оргазма.

— Моя рука, — пояснил Баки едва слышно, вжавшись лицом в подушку. Он сжал ее руками, и на пластинах отражался тусклый свет.

— Но ты не… Там нет… — нервных окончаний в руке, как сказал Тони. Нет боли, да и вообще ощущений. Нечего обезболивать — пластины на месте, электропроводка отключена, а металл привинчивается очень осторожно.

Баки еще глубже зарылся лицом в подушку, словно пытаясь спрятаться от веса Стива, который все еще лежал на нем, прижимаясь наполовину возбужденным членом к заднице.

— Можешь трахнуть меня еще раз, — сказал он спокойным и ровным голосом, вот только язык тела ясно выдавал ложь. Стив отскочил от него, как ошпаренный. 

Баки приподнялся, наблюдая за тем, как Стив бегает туда-сюда вокруг кровати, но на самом деле не смотрел на него. Даже когда Стив уставился на Баки, только начиная понимать, как, должно быть, тот напуган.

— Будет лучше, если… — Баки перевел дыхание, и Стив только тогда заметил, как он прижимает железную руку к груди осторожным, едва заметным движением. — Если будет не больно… — тихо закончил он.

Баки торговался. Господи, он предложил секс, чтобы Стив разрешил ему тогда забирать почту, а Стив был слишком глуп, чтобы это понять.

— Баки, ты не… ты не должен о таком просить, — сказал Стив, не найдя других слов. Баки наклонил голову, не смотря ему в глаза, напряженный, как тогда, в кафе, но предложить ему больше было нечего. Желудок Стива сжался от осознания. Баки был уверен в том, что должен предложить что-то взамен ерунде вроде сливок в кофе. Или лишней смазки, чтобы было не больно заниматься сексом. Иисус, Мария и Иосиф.

— Просто скажи, что мне сделать, — сказал Баки. Тихо и побеждено. Он уклонился от руки Стива, когда тот потянулся к нему, напрягся и закрыл глаза, готовясь расплачиваться.

— Баки, я… конечно, я скажу им дать тебе обезболивающее. Тебе не должно быть больно… Просто я… прости, что тебе пришлось об этом просить.

— Ты им скажешь? — медленно спросил Баки, наконец-то посмотрев на Стива.

— Да.

Баки разглядывал его, и Стив заставил себя остановиться, затаив дыхание, не зная, к чему готовиться.

— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец спросил Баки, расслабившись так же резко, как тогда, в кафе, когда Стив столкнулся с ним. Он потянулся к Стиву с едва заметной улыбкой, и у Стива перехватило дыхание. Он ждал этого.

— Ничего, Баки, ничего, — сказал он, и не смог удержаться, поцеловав Баки в макушку. И, уходя с кровати на диван, чувствовал себя больным.

______________  
Uberrima Fidei в переводе с латыни — «Крайне добросовестно», стандартная договорная формулировка о том, что обе стороны полностью осведомлены об условиях сделки.


End file.
